


Subway slumber

by 1helluvabutler



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvabutler/pseuds/1helluvabutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru ride the subway home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway slumber

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to cecil. may your ideas help me write in the future.

"Haru." 

Black hair tickled his face as he craned his head to look at the other man. 

"Haru."

As much as Rin would have enjoyed normally having his boyfriend slung around his shoulder, his own legs were starting to wobble from exhaustion and he really didn't feel like falling over right now. He briefly considered dropping the other, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it had arrived. Rin was a jerk sometimes, but he wasn't _that_ much of a jerk. So he sighed and tried again. 

"Haru." 

When he failed to get a reaction even then, Rin rolled his eyes and huffed. 

"Damn it Haru, if you fall asleep right now, I'll throw out all the mackerel when we get home."

Well that certainly got him up. 

Haru gave Rin a pointed look, too tired to glare properly. Honestly, he had barely enough energy to keep his eyelids open and there was nothing he would have liked more than to just fall over right there, but he was a bit concerned about whether or not the redhead would actually go through with his threat. 

He felt a bit guilty about leaning on Rin like this, he knew the other was tired as well. The training session had been absolute hell today, leaving everybody with sore bodies and wobbly limbs. Even so, Rin had slung Haru over his shoulder and supported most of his weight after Haru had fallen twice when going down the subway steps. 

But Rin didn't complain - or rather, hadn't complained at all until now. Haru took that as a sign that his boyfriend was either too tired to argue, or was hoping to be on top tonight. But by the way he felt Rin's muscles occasionally twitch from exhaustion and strain under the jacket, he had a feeling that his first guess was more accurate. He decided not to burden the other any further. 

So Haru straightened himself up, drew back his arm from around the redhead's shoulders and stared at him. He got a blank look in return. Rin looked awfully tired and Haru was pretty certain that he wasn't much better. 

"You look horrible," the other commented with a yawn, reading the brunet's mind. 

"So do you," Haru replied, turning his head to look at the tunnel.

Rin's yawn was infectious. 

...

It wasn't long until the train rumbled to a stop in front of them, jolting Haru from his sleepy daze. The pair shuffled forward. The car was much more brightly lit than the platform had been; both of them winced quietly at the sudden change of lighting. Still squinting, Rin peered around the relatively empty subway; the only passengers besides them were two teenagers glued to their phones and a snoring old man slumped against a window. 

Rin steered them towards the back where one of the lights was out; it was dimmer and a bit more private. It seemed nicer, considering how tired they both were. 

Haru didn't even care that he leaned on Rin as soon as he sat down, he didn't even care that his eyelids started to slide shut, he was so tired he could just-

"Haru."

"Haru."

 

"Haru are you serious, it hasn't even been twenty seconds." Rin stared at the other in disbelief. Getting no reply, he poked at the head resting on his shoulder. 

"Are you actually asleep right now?" There was a long silence, broken only by the snoring of the old co-passenger and the rattling of the subway tracks. 

"You know what? Fine. Sleep for all I care." Rin huffed and turned his face away with a slight pout. He was a bit annoyed that Haru had fallen asleep before he could, meaning Rin would have to be the one forcing himself to be awake for the next half-hour until they reached their stop. The redhead made sure _not_ to look at Haru, because he knew the moment he saw his boyfriend's sleeping face, he would forgive him instantly. And he wanted to feel a teeny-tiny bit angry, just for the purpose of keeping himself awake better. 

But he begrudgingly gave in when he felt Haru shift against his shoulder. He craned his head around, careful not to jolt the other too much. 

Haru's usually emotionless face looked...calmer, if Rin could describe it in any way. A portion of his cheek had flushed up, indicating the spot which had been smushed against the redhead's shoulder until just now. His mouth was slightly open; Rin could smell the mackerel on his breath from the sandwiches they had eaten earlier. 

Haru looked so peaceful, so perfect, that Rin could have stared at him for the whole ride home. But he opted not to, mainly thanks to the uncomfortable angle his neck was in. 

A quick look around showed the redhead that the teenagers were still stuck on their phones and the old man was still asleep, fogging up the window. Nobody was watching.

Rin leaned in and kissed him quickly. Haru tasted faintly like rice and fish, but it wasn't unpleasant at all in the redhead's opinion. He found it calming. 

 

The redhead felt a small blush creep onto his face. He wasn't usually this daring in public, dreading the judging looks and sometimes hateful comments. But right now, he felt content - there was nobody around to stare at them, nobody to stop him from being affectionate. He sighed happily and closed his eyes; the warmth against his side and the sound of steady breathing quickly lulled him into a sleep-like state. 

...

Rin's eyes shot open in shock and he nearly jumped up when he felt a hand snake itself into his and thread their fingers together. He sent a glance toward Haru just to see blue eyes lazily slide shut with a small smile tugging at the other's lips. 

"Fucking hell Haru, you were awake the whole time?" Rin felt his face heat up at the idea of Haru watching the whole display. 

"I was awoken by true love's kiss," his boyfriend replied with a small smirk, not bothering to open his eyes to know that Rin's face was currently getting close to matching his hair color after hearing that. 

"W-what the hell, that was cheesy as f-"

"Rin," Haru cut him off while giving the other's hand a squeeze. He was almost asleep again, he could feel it. He just wanted to-

"What?"

"Love you."

If Rin's face had been red before, it was nothing compared to what he looked like now. He covered his face with his free hand, missing the way Haru's expression slid into one of pure happiness. 

"H-haru y-you..." Rin spluttered awkwardly. It took a while until he finally dared to look at his boyfriend without bursting into flames from blushing too hard. His face fell slightly.

"You're asleep again."

He dipped his head backwards with a sigh. Damn Haru for falling asleep after saying stuff like that.

 

Still...

The redhead felt content. He pressed a light kiss against the top of Haru's head and smiled fondly at him.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic in a long time, so i'm just hoping i haven't gone too rusty. i'm also on tumblr under time-to-change-away, so come find me if you want.


End file.
